


Little Black Backpack

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi overhears some comments made by Jean to Mikasa and takes them the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Backpack

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request response: things Jeans said to Mikasa that Levi took the wrong way (and thoroughly punished him later for)  
> Song: Little Black Backpack by Stroke 9.

Since Mikasa began training with him exclusively, Levi had been having bettern than usual days. He enjoyed her company immensely, not only because of his little crush (though Hanji insisted there was nothing little about it at this point), but also because he didn't feel the need to constantly beat other trainees off her, an activity that was admittedly entertaining, but also quite tiresome when the better part on the troop had their eyes on her.

No longer did he have to polish his shoes, which Mikasa had in the past few weeks affectionately nicknamed his "shit-kicking boots," and scrub dried blood off the soles each night. Now he could return to his quaters, kick up his feet and admire the still perfectly so-shiny-you-can-see-yourself-in-them shoes. It was a clean-freak's paradise, really.

Levi whistled as he walked towards the 3DMG storage room where he'd instructed Mikasa to wait for him, but as he came up to the room he clearly heard two voices instead of one.  _Kirschtein,_ he seethed, clenching his fists at his sides, and backing out of the door way so they wouldn't see.

"So, Mikasa, how'd you like that present I gave you last night?" Kirschtein asked smoothly. Levi could almost see him leaning on the nearest shelf and wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"It was very... thoughtful, thank you," Mikasa deadpanned. "You should really go before the Corporal finds you in here instead of out there training."

"What's he gonna do? Irvin's overseeing our training now so Rivaille can focus on you."

"I wouldn't push my luck if I were you," Mikasa told him, a hint of roguery in her voice. 

"If he walks in on us, I'll just tell him I needed to give something back to you that you left in my room."

Deciding to make himself known at this time, Levi turned the corner, hands behind his back, face as menacing as he could possibly make it appear. "And why exactly would Mikasa have left anything in your room, Cadet? Why exactly would she be in your room in the first place? I specifically told her to go straight to hers so she could rest up after she left my quarters last night."

Jean froze, stammering in fear, "S-s-sir, I meant nothing by it, of course."

"Of course," Levi repeated, with a nauseatingly evil smile.

"I'll just go to training now," Jean excused, backing away. "Wouldn't was Commander Irvin to be angry with me."

"No, we wouldn't want that, which is why I won't tell him about your purposeful tardiness. Though, you'll wish I'd done that instead of what I'm about to when I'm done with you," Levi promised. He looked to Mikasa, "You go on and get your gear on. I'll be back soon. Excuse my French, but right now I have some shit to kick."

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact, Levi has a stunning resemblance both in look and personality to my friend Sam and her family (they all have a special look of death, which is look Levi tends to always have,) so we had this joke that she accepted him into her clan, and one of her uncles has boots he calls shit-kicking boots because he uses them to kick the shit out of his enemies, so I couldn't pass up the opportunity to insert them into the story.
> 
> Also, if you were wondering what Jean gave her last night, it was a backpack full of rocks she could carry since Levi tells her that she needs to strengthen her muscles, that way she wouldn't have to let Levi ride around her shoulders all day, but I imagine Mikasa'd rather have him on her back than a backpack full of rocks.


End file.
